The End Is Just A DescriPtion
by Nins1234
Summary: Felix and Ryan are to be reunited after Ryan comes back from visiting his family in Florida. But, a little bit of an issue, if that's what you call a worldwide epidemic, will try to keep them from their blossoming friendship. Is their relationship going to be broken apart? Or will this apocalypse bring new hope and serenity to the two lifelong besties? Writers: Nins1234/luvme123
1. Chapter one: Where is he?

Felix sat alone along the icy bridge, waiting for his best friend Ryan to arrive back home from a trip to see his family back home. As he waited, he found his mind wandering to the first things he and Ryan were to do upon arrival. He definitely wanted to make his famous cappuccino for his lifelong friend, and go snowboarding down a nice little hill beside their flat they shared.

These ideas always gave him an off feeling, though, like the plans he made were going to be postponed. But why would he think that? What would cause this pessimism? He soon realized that he had waited all afternoon, and the sun was already drifting off along the horizon, and it looked more than amazing.

Felix wanted Ryan to be there to share this magnificent moment together, but he had yet to make an appearance. Where was his friend? His plane should have landed over a half an hour ago. But then again, that could be the delay coming from his thoughts from earlier. Maybe it was just a little behind, or maybe it was a late flight attendant causing the plane to be delayed a little bit.

Or, maybe it was something bigger than they all knew could seize to exist, and could be something they had always played games about - made games about, even - and possibly planned for in the near future. Or maybe Felix was just overthinking things once again... he always did that along with exaggerating things to extremes.

Felix was about to just go home, send a text to Ryan telling him to take a cab to their flat when he landed, when the sound of ambulances ring throughout the air and he looks confusedly around before something hits his head and the tight pulls of unconsciousness tug at him, drifting into the present dark spots consuming his vision...


	2. Chapter two: I know you

Felix awakens, disgruntled and with a killer headache, on the shore of the little creek the bridge went over. Rubbing his head, he sits quickly as a creature approaches, inhumanely fast, towards him. As it came closer, Felix could see the flesh rotting off of its body and his stomach flips around.

The thing falls on him, trying to gnaw at his arm, but something whacks it and it falls to the ground with a dull THUD. He looks up to see Cry, holding a sharp piece of pipe, covered in blood, and shivers.

"Cry." Felix breathes, terrified. "What the hell was that?"

"It doesn't matter right now; right now, what's important is DID IT BITE YOU?" Cry asks, looking around, a panicked look in his blue eyes.

"Wait, that line...that thing...is this what I think it is?" Felix asks, trying to stand.

"Yeah. Now did it bite you?"

"N-no. It- it tried to, though."

"Good. Now let's go, bud." Cry sighs, swiping a hand on his forehead and holding the other out for Felix to grab.

"Where are we going?" Felix grunts, rubbing the goose egg on his forehead.

"The flat." Cry says. "Then I have no idea."

Cry moves quickly, pulling Felix along heavily and glancing around. On the way to the flat, Felix sees at least five more of the monsters, which both boys had dubbed as zombies, and his heart rate kicks up. Cry grips the pipe tighter and grits his teeth as he pulls the door open.

"We get in, and we go straight back out. Got it?" Cry asks, voice wavering as he turns back to Felix. Felix nods. "Good. We need to call someone, see if they know where to go."

"Yeah. Seems like a good idea." Felix says. They walk in, and they both jump to action, pulling out empty backpacks and stuffing whatever non-perishable food products they could find that wouldn't weigh them down as Cry pulls out a cell phone. Cry tries to dial Russ, and Felix starts to pace the floor as a loud crash sounds down below their flat's balcony window.

"Damn it." Cry curses, slamming the phone down.

"What?" Felix asks, looking up from his pacing.

"No service." Once he said that, he looked lost and unsure of himself now, as if that's all he had expected to happen to their soon fate. But, Felix knew just what to do, and it was almost an instinct.

"Cry, I know where to go next..." Felix whispered, as if he was scared what his reaction would be.

"What about we go check out what happened downstairs? Better find if their are any survivors before it's too late." Of course Felix found Cry ignoring his suggestion, but he had a good reason to do so. He didn't want to endanger anyone else, but Felix wanted to find as many survivors as they could, because what happens when they've lost everything? That's what they didn't want to find out, the bottom line.

"Cry... why are you avoiding this? You do realize that's in the past, and you're the only one who hasn't gotten past it." Felix huffed under his breath.

"Did you ever think that maybe we shouldn't have, you shouldn't have gotten over it? Come on let's go..." His blue eyes lingered longer than needed on Felix's, and they found themselves lowering in the elevator to the odd scene they had recently heard not long ago.

"What are you?" Felix found himself saying as he looked at the dark, crouching figure over something that almost looked half alive, until they realized who it really was.


	3. Chapter three: A little girl?

The persons' contorting body slowly uncurled from its ball as it stretched in the dimming yellow light pushing through the thread-like blinds.

"W-What happened to you? Bro?" Felix found himself questioning the person - a small woman's - survival, considering the condition she seemed to be in. When they didn't get a response, they crept closer to the girl, who looked more lost than ever. As they got closer, she seems to get smaller and smaller.

"Friend? What happened? We can help you find your family, we can get you to safety." Cry tries a new attempt, but found it hard to look at the poor girl. "I'm Cry, and this is my friend, Felix. Where's your family?" He asks again.

"I- I'm Krism... my family, t-they're gone." She glances away at the mention of said family. They thought that she could've been out on the town while this monstrous apocalypse happened, by the way her clothes - though torn in some places - looked cleaner than either of theirs; although Felix didn't know have a clue when it had begun, and Cry was giving no clues.

"When did they leave?"

"What do you mean? They've been gone." What did Krism mean? How long was Felix out? What did Cry know of this? "Oh, you think that people's survival and death started after this whole thing started. No, they were gone... they left without me."

"YOU WERE ABANDONED AND LEFT BY YOUR PARENTS? YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD? HOW COULD THEY?" Cry was suddenly outraged and found himself steaming with anger as he found some random glasses and plates that soon smashed against the nearest surfaces he could find; the corner of the dark grey room they stood in.

"Krism, is there someplace else here that we could go to? I don't want Cry collecting too much attention from those... creatures. Please?"

"Well there is the rest of the apartment. Follow me, you too Cry!" She giggles as she adds Cry's name. When Felix hears her say her apartment, his heart breaks into pieces. He hadn't been able to wrap his hands around the concept of her parents leaving her until she'd said that. As she guides them through the small flat, Felix wonders why Cry had been so angry towards her words. Yes, Felix was upset with her fleeing parents, but she never did get to finish her story.

Maybe they went on vacation and she couldn't come, maybe they had packed up one day and decided to leave for no good reason; they didn't know. Felix didn't know much about Krism, but he felt she hadn't done anything to deserve her parents abandonment. And she hadn't.

"So what happened with your parents?" Felix asks, watching as a still-seething Cry sat next to him on the small grey couch.

"Uh... Sorta long story..." Krism rubs a small hand on the back of her neck and Felix notes that almost everything about the girl was small - her flat, her body, the sofa they sat at. Everything. Even the aura Cry could feel pouring out from her was excruciatingly tiny. "I moved here with my family from America a few years ago and I met this really, really great girl. She liked all my video games, my dog - which, sadly, they took with them - my favorite food, and, most importantly, me." She smiled as she relived her precious memories, but let her eyelids droop to the shaggy carpet, and let out a strained sigh.

Felix gently grabbed her arm in his hand, in a comforting gesture, earning a heartbreaking small smile from the girl. She may be small, with every ounce of her being, but her voice was loud and heard.

"She loved me, and I loved her, and I wanted to share my love. My parents, though they didn't quite approve, accepted it. Then, they got news that they'd have to move back and didn't want me to have to leave her, so...They just up and left in the middle of the night. Left a note and enough for first months rent." She finished with a sigh, releasing her breath she hadn't realized she'd been keeping inside.

Felix kept the feeling he had of her, that he believed she'd kept some of her thoughts and experience alone inside the depths of her mind. Maybe she just couldn't tell them something, maybe she wanted to, or maybe she couldn't find it in herself to tell total strangers in the middle of an epidemic, so far city wide. maybe her parents had left to escape the awaiting epidemic?

"That's...Not as bad as I thought," Cry says thoughtfully, "But I still don't like that they left you without telling you."

"Yeah." Krism sighs. "How did you two end up here, anyways?"

"That's a long story, too..." Cry sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Uh...We live here, up on the fifth floor. I moved here from America, too, to be closer to work buddies and be with Felix and then, I was visiting family." He tells her. "When I got back, things went to deep shit really fast. People were getting sick in the snap of a finger and I found Felix unconscious where we were supposed to meet up. We stayed there until he woke up, me defending us rather uselessly with some loose pipe, and I dragged him here to get supplies.

"We were on our way out when we heard you down here."

"So you came to check and see if anyone was still here?" Krism inquires.

"Basically." Felix responds for Cry instead, seeing as he was still calming his nerves.

"Are you two dating?" Krism added with a settle wink. But, hearing a loud groan from outside the flat's door, Cry looked up at Felix in shock. "Do you no.. " He looked pretty hurt by how quickly he sounded annoyed with this comment and automatically replied. Felix looked more than confused, but shook it off rather quickly to get to his next point, "Look, Krism, do you want to come with us?"

"What?" Both Cry and Krism ask, startled by his straight-forwardness.

"Do you want to go find some people, friends, somebody, anybody, with us? We could go find your girl, if you want, but we have to go, like, now. Do you want to come with?"

"Sure." Krism says, standing on thin legs.

"Ok," Cry says, standing and pulling Krism up with him. "Grab a bag and put whatever you need in it; pack light enough you can carry it, though."

Krism gets sprinting to pack a backpack, which had previously been filled with books, that was laying on the counter.

"By the way," Felix inquires quietly as Cry peeks out the tightly closed first-floor window. "What's the date, do you know?"

"The twelfth, why?" Krism says.

"No reason." Felix mutters, shaking his head. Cry's flight came in the sixth, and he only just woke up. He'd been asleep for six days. Oh, was Cry going to get a talking to later, funny considering Cry thought the same for Felix.


	4. Chapter four: So she tells him

"Cry!" Krism's light voice pierces the air as she enters the bathroom. Felix wanted to follow, but it seemed he wasn't needed in this situation. When Krism yells his name, Cry jolts upright from the recliner, in surprisingly good shape, and bounds the path to her toilet.

"What is it? Are you okay? Are there any Walkers? Bugs? I don't know, uhh..." He lets his voice fade, out of ideas about what was wrong.

"I- I- I want to tell you something...just, please let me tell you before you break things again. Please, Cry?" She had a very pained and worried expression, like something bigger than what was happening was up. He couldn't keep looking at her with her upset expression and lets her lead him to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"What's up, Kris?" She looks up at him worriedly, but tried her best to look ok.

"When this whole thing started, I- I wasn't alone. Like I said, I was- I was with my friend -best friend, actually. Her name's Emeryth, and her family started to act all weird while we were playing soccer in her backyard -our favorite pastime during, well, anytime. The ground seemed to shake, and we looked in the direction of the heavy footsteps to see her two older brothers, seemingly scaly -crumpled like paper- and peeling as they grunted towards us.

"We scaled her tree, without anything to help fight them off, and noticed they couldn't climb; like, without falling flat on their head, anyways. And I noticed her mother and younger brother were nowhere to be found, thankfully, but I was concerned they were long gone, or whatever happens when you 'go' after that- that thing takes over you. I saw what looked like h-her neighbors coming over. They seemed concerned and stared at us, but were taken away by a younger woman and little boy. But neither looked close to Emeryth's family, especially considering we were way too far to see any major details.

"And I found out that m-" Cry had already stopped her from her impromptu story, noticing tears forming against her will.

"You don't need to tell me, you know."

"But I feel like you actually understand, and y-you deserve to know... Felix is so innocent and full of life, I don't want to ruin his light, and you're stressed -compressed with all that emotion- and I can tell a lot about you, like that you have faced things that I've come to deal with in life. I just want you to know, I- I trust you, Cry, and I hope it's the same with you and Felix."

"How do you- what do you- I know that- yes, w-we trust you. But... It's not at all like what you think I've been through, you don't know...You don't know much about me or my past, it's just-"

"Bros, ya wanna head out yet? I think it'd be best before dark sets out any further." Felix burst through the small opening in the door, noticing the still and stuttering Cry and teary eyed, spacing out Krism. "Oh, uh... Sorry. You still need to talk?"

"No, I've got everything. Thanks for h-helping, Cry..." Krism pulls her backpack over her shoulders and helps Cry up, her grip small but firm, as she pulls him up to his feet.

"Good, ok. Let's go." Felix slings an arm over each of their shoulders as they make their way to the front office of the complex, Cry gripping his rusted pipe from earlier tighter and tighter with each step.

"You two, stay close, got it?" Cry says, not really asking at all, but giving an order, to Felix and Krism, holding his arm out to stop them as they reach the door.

"Yes, Cry." Felix sighs monotonely, having heard this line almost exactly in every single airport or bus stop they'd ever been at. "We won't leave your side." Krism giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Cry pushes the door open, hesitating before rushing out into the grim streets. "Which way to your girls' house, Kris?"

"Left." Krism says quietly, but quickly her eyes wide with shock as a walker rounds the corner across the street, eyeing them with a wistful glance before turning onto some smaller critter near it.

"Ok," Cry says. "Left it is." They turn the corner, Cry swinging the pipe forcefully into the hungry walker's leftover head, knocking it to the ground, a hole in its skull. Krism gasps, slowing down a second before covering her mouth and walking faster, but as quiet as possible to catch up to the boys.

"Go straight forward and take a right at the corner. She's in the apartment complex on Maple." She says, voice cracking with fear. "And- can we hurry, I have a bad feeling a-about this." Krism could barely keep her voice from shaking when she thought of the near future and how her girlfriend would be.

"Felix, take Krism over there for a sec, huh?" Cry spoke up, catching Krisms' shaking figure from the corner of his vision.

"Cry...?" Felix questioned his friends' sudden change of conversation.

"Go.." Cry barked quietly back to him, sensing his urgency, finally.

"Gotcha, Friend." Felix caught Cry's glance and gave him a small smile.

"Cry... what's going on? Please, you can tell me.." Krism whispered and padded behind Crys' tall figure. He stayed planted to his position, kneeling down and tried her best to calm her bouncing nerves. She tried to wretch his arm towards her in order to move him to face her. But, without any luck, he only cringed more into himself. Soon enough, his shoulders were in a steady motion going up and down.

"Cry..." Krism and Cry both heard the gentle voice of Felix, realizing he could be of help at the moment.

"Cry, trust me.." Krism tried to get his attention again, and turned from Felix once again. She let go of him, and got to her feet slowly, getting more concerned by the minute as to why he was shaking.

"Krism, can I have a moment?" She nodded at Felix's words, and scuttered a few feet away, so as not to intrude, and not to get noticed by their new 'friends' trying to eat their faces off.

"Cry, shh, look at me, Cry?" Felix tried to quiet the small figure of Cry, noticing his tears hit the dirt of the road.

"I'm-m f-fine." Cry tried to reassure, but to no avail. "We need to go, I'm-m fine. Seriously Felix, tell Krism to find herself a weapon. Now." He tried his best to sound authoritative, but that backwashed as quickly as it came. Soon enough, Cry was being held by Felix, and Krism slowly made her way to the boys. She got to her knees, still wary of walkers, and looked to the spot Cry was at, and saw something that she was surprised to ever see again. It was a picture from before the apocalypse, one that she had taken herself, right before it all ended. Underneath the beautiful glowing sun-tanned picture, was a caption. But why would Cry be such a mess over something so small, so useless?


	5. Chapter five: Why?

She didn't think she'd see the picture after she submitted it to the newspaper. She didn't even remember if they had called her to tell her it made it to the paper. Though, she hadn't been paying much attention to the news in the months following her parents' departure.

The picture in question showed a young woman, holding a boy her age in a hug. The girl? Minx. Minx was her girlfriend. If, of course, she was still alive. And the boy in the picture? It was Cry. But she hadn't known Cry at the time. They had only met before she took the picture. Krism remembers the paper asking for homosexual people of all genders and ages being themselves and being accepted by peers. Krism had snuck the picture whilst she watched the two playing a game from the kitchen at Minx's house for hours on end. She then rushed to get the picture developed and sent to the newspaper, only giving Minx a pat on the shoulder to signify her leaving as the two continued to play.

The caption under the picture reads: "Which Of These Students Are Gay? Exactly. Accept Everyone For Who They Are." But why was Cry so emotional over it?

"Cry," She whispers, "Cry what's wrong? Is it the picture?"

Cry nods weakly, feeling his body grow weak from lack of oxygen.

"What about it Bro?" Felix questioned, growing worried about staying in plain sight for so long. Another walker was rounding the corner as he looked once again to check about for life, he stood up, holding out his hand for Cry's pipe, but Cry grabs his wrist and pulls him down. "Dude!"

Krism shushes Felix with a look.

"Is it because you know who I am now?" She asks Cry. Cry nods, even though it wasn't the reason. It was because both the people in the picture were not straight. And he was so scared of how Felix would react he didn't tell him. Or anyone, for that matter, yet Krism and Minx knew, they knew because-

"Wait..." Felix pulls the loose newspaper strip from Krism's hands. Cry hadn't know Minx was dating Krism yet. He thought-

"Are you...gay? Because, I wouldn't ca-"

"Not Cry, stupid," Krism swats at Felix's head jokingly, "Minx. And me." She points signaling Minx in the picture, and herself in person.

"Is she ok?" Cry asks softly.

"How the heck would I know?" Krism snaps, then sighs. "That's what we're going to find out." Krism stands, holding out a hand. "Let's go."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

-twenty minutes later from the little Cry incident-

Krism pounced ahead until she got to the old, graffiti-painted, brick apartment building that had belonged to Minx. She got to the rusty old ladder the led to the second floor, jumped to grab some bars to a balcony and gripped it tight to push the ladder over for the boys to get up. She didn't hesitate to sprint straight into the apartment to get her girl and not wait for her new and old companions to ghost up the ladder. They saw the house in okay-ish condition, but noticed the bedroom belonging to Minx had been the most neat, fancy, and spotless room of all.

"It looks like someone's been living here, and not just from before the end, like, like now." Cry pointed out what he and Felix had been thinking about.

"Oh yeah? Really? Who would be alive? Minx? Because I highly doubt it." Krism pushed at their chests before she went to the kitchen, which, may they say, was in good condition, too.

"Krism, I didn't mean it like that, WAIT, why are you doubting it? Don't you want her to be alive?" Cry tried to understand her at the moment. She looked through his eyes with her daggers.

"How would I expect YOU to know, you couldn't, you still have hope, you still have h-" She pierced him with her words, and turned away from his warm-like eyes.

"What are you talking about Krism? You realize I know HER right? Ever since I moved here. So why are you so worried about the most brave girl on this un-dead continent." Felix exploded.

"You don't know a single thing ABOUT ME. You barely KNOW HER. You barely KNOW YOURSELF, and Cry. Now back OFF." She fired back.

"Krism... " Cry tried to help fix the situation, and a little on edge, but Felix had had more experience in these situations in a way and knew what to do.

"Cry, wait, let her be." He spoke in a calm tone.

"But Felix, she needs me." He tried to press on to get the opportunity to help her, and gain some of her trust.

"No, it's not your area of specialty, now go into the corner." Cry bobbed to the corner and realized he was sent there like a little boy, and he hated it. That was HIS area of specialty.

"NO, Felix, you back the hell off, seriously, this isn't your area to understand, how would you? You're just inexperienced, and, and never take any risks."

CHINK. CRACK. SPLATTER. The sound of glass breaking could be heard ringing throughout the apartment. Cry was closing his eyes and trying to count backwards to calm himself. Felix was looking disappointed, and surprisingly shocked. And Krism was blazing as she took heavy breaths, staring at the glass. Her eyes casting poisonous daggers at the boys' backs.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Felix burst unable to contain his frustration.

"Leave Me Alone." Krism said as she strided off to Minx's room. Cry waited thirty seconds before he quickly rushed to talk to Krism. Cry could see something stuck in her arm and was shocked to see Krism in Minx's room, with a big baggy sweaty that looked very worn out, but out of love, and use.

"Why, why is it so hard to understand? Why won't YOU understand? Why.. am I that horrible? Am I.." Krism drifted away from her sentence, going from whisper to completely nothing.

"What are you saying? What don't I understand? Why would you think your horrible..?" Cry tried to look in her eyes for an answer, but she wouldn't, no, couldn't look at him, it felt impossible.

"I.. I've.. " She drifted off, not giving him an audible answer without mumbling to him. She squinted her eyes, looked up a little, and closed them as she was eye-level to Cry. With that, she strided to the bathroom right off Minx's bathroom, and eventually heard a CLICK. Within a few moments, he heard breathy sobs being released from her lips, and saw her shadow slump against the door with a thud.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ ten minutes later\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The sobs became less audible, and Krism was finally calming her self down, with a little help from the glass shard she got stuck in her arm. She glanced at the blood, and winced at the new sight, trickling down her arm onto her paint splattered pants. She made sure that no way the fierce red got anywhere near the beautiful Minx sweater she loved so much.

"Krism, do you want to talk?" He heard a whisper belonging to Felix on the other end of the door. She couldn't even bear to answer, she was too ashamed of her whole life to even make a sound, other than her sniffles here and there.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." She heard Cry swear from the other room.

Krism moved out of the way of the door, but kept it locked tight. She felt searing pain from her arm, and decided she should get to work at bandaging up. When she finished cleaning the wound, she wrapped her arm well, keeping some pressure to clean the bloodstream. She threw away the tissues that were now scarlet, and quietly unlocked the door as she pushed down her sleeve, hissing at the sudden contact.

She quietly opened the door, and almost tripped over Cry in the process, who was slumped against the door, now perking up a bit at her quiet appearance, finally. Felix was carefully laying against the wall, like too much pressure would take away the Minx in the walls. She noticed how Felix was letting his fingertips massage Crys' back, Cry relaxing at his touch, like his worries were gone, the way Krism would react to Minx.

"Hi." Krism breathed out, cautiously.

"Why'd you lock yourself in?" Felix spoke softly.

"I.. I needed to." She replied slowly.

"Why?" Felix, cringed?

"It's how I get away, It's how I got away from Minx.." She drifted off, her breath catching at her words.

"Why'd you break the glass of Minxs'?" Cry spoke up, still slumped into Pewds' shoulder.

"I.. I didn't want.. want you guys fight..ing because of, m.. me." Krism was now drifting from them. Whether it was from the blood-loss, or her inner struggles, she was dropping to the floor, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, squeezing her arms around her body, and trying to keep her self together. All Krism could think of, though, was that she was alone, without someone, no comfort, no friends, and she had to deal with that, because she was the reason her life was a screw up, she needed to not screw up Felix and Crys' lives.

"I know why you did it." Whispered Cry under his breath, "I did it, too." She heard him mumble, somehow feeling as if Felix didn't hear, only for her, but what exactly was the entire meaning to it?


End file.
